


Sleep Tight

by innersanctuaries



Series: NaNoWriMo Short Fics [24]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 13:43:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12842421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innersanctuaries/pseuds/innersanctuaries
Summary: Sleeping is always better when there's someone next to you.





	Sleep Tight

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, still workin' on the second chapter of New Phone, Who Dis?, so have this little thing. This is thanks to myself brainstorming during a conversation with a friend, ending in me hurting both myself and her (sorry Jay). 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy it! Song inspo is that damn cricket in my room (AGAIN).

I never liked sleeping, not really. 

 

 The way I saw it, sleeping was a waste of time. I’m an angel, I don’t need it, and I’d never seen the appeal. I might have liked a lot of human things, but sleeping was not one of them.

 

 One night stands were just that. The second their eyes would fall shut, I’d snap my fingers and disappear without a trace. 

 

 People who fell in love with me, they’d want more. They’d want someone to hold as they slept, or someone to hold them. I refused, I always have. It almost made me feel bad, the disappointment in their eyes. Almost.

 

 Then I met you.

 

 You asked for nothing, had no qualms when I walked out the first time we fucked. Back then, that’s what it was. I’m still not sure if I was the quick fuck or if you were. Who did it mean something to? I’ll never admit it, but it meant something to me.

 

 Your lazy smile when I told you I was leaving was the polar opposite of what I’d expected. I thought I’d see hurt somewhere on your face, your eyes, your body language. But no, you stretched like a cat, a happy sigh falling from your soft lips, cheeks still rosy pink. 

 

 Before I left, you pulled me down for the sweetest kiss, the last thing I thought you’d do. There was nothing sexual about it, in fact, it felt more like a message than anything. You’d sent me a smile, a laugh, a thank you, all mixed together to form such a pure happiness that I could only stand there and crave more. You pulled back and said goodbye, no bitterness in your voice.

 

 I could feel that kiss burning on my lips for hours afterwards, and for the first time, I thought that maybe I should have stayed and slept. 

 

 The mystery spot was supposed to be a lesson, but you caught me before I could even start. You had me pinned, ready to kill me, but you couldn’t. I know it wouldn’t have hurt me, but thank you for that. I’ll ask you why you didn’t someday, someday soon or someday far. 

 

 We fell into bed with each other once more, no different from the first time. You didn’t care about what I was, what I am. All you cared about was me. 

 

 Oh, the way you described me, the way you still describe me. An angel, cloaked in gold, the reason why the sun shines. I’m not sure if you knew exactly what you were saying, maybe you were too blissed out. But I melted. My heart, it warmed. For the first time in millennia, I felt something other than lust and want. 

 

 I stayed longer that time. Before I snapped myself away, I dropped a kiss on your forehead, and you surprised me with a warm embrace, pulling me back down next to you.

 

_ Five more minutes, angel. Only five. _

 

 With you looking at me the way you were, like I was someone who mattered, how could I have said no? Five minutes turned into ten, and ten turned into an hour. 

 

 For the first time, I let myself sleep, cradled in your warmth and softness. I may have been gone by morning, but I spent the next month wondering what it would have been like if I’d stayed.

 

 It surprised me, hearing you call for me. Not for Gabriel, but for the trickster, the only name you knew me by. You were the last person I expected, hell, I wasn’t sure I expected anyone to do that.

 

 You were a wreck.

 

_ I started it, I started the apocalypse. I don’t know what to do, I’m so alone and I needed someone and I’m so sorry  _

 

 I cleansed your body of it, of the demon blood. You deserved better, you deserve better. We’d never been anything more than a casual fuck, but there we were. There I was, holding you the way you needed me to. That was when I decided I never wanted to see you cry, never again. You deserve the world, but the world doesn't deserve you.

 

  That night, I snapped us someplace comfortable, someplace that would help you forget. It did, the glass ceiling allowing you to look straight up at the stars that you’ve always loved so much. You fell asleep in my arms, love. You hadn’t brought a stake with you, it was the first time that you’d done that. The first time you’d shown any trust in me. You probably shouldn’t have, but you slept so soundly. 

 

 I could have killed you, but I found that I couldn’t. I needed to see your eyes one more time, then another, and another. Enough anothers that I fell asleep instead. 

 

 I’ve stopped doing it because I feel like I have to. 

 

 Sometimes, you have nightmares. I know that they’re of my brother, and I know you need someone there with you when you wake up to keep you here. To be your anchor. I stay and sleep next to you, making sure you always have a warm body to remind you of your reality.

 

 Sometimes I look at you and realize how much I love you. We’ve never told each other, never will get to tell each other, but I’m telling you now. I do love you, Sammy. 

 

 You describe me in the most beautiful ways, the words falling from your mouth like the sweetest honey. I am gold, that’s what you tell me. I put the sun to shame, you say that my eyes light up your world. You tell me that I give you a reason to live, but darling, you can’t tell me that. 

 

 I’m a hypocrite, I know. Your eyes are the reason I live, the way they light up, the way they somehow manage to smile all on their own. Your laugh is the reason I live, a promise of your happiness. Your smile, those dimples, they’re the reason I live. Whenever I’m the reason behind that smile, my heart grows so much larger than you’ve already made it.

 

 You’re the reason I live, so how could I let you die?

 

 I never liked sleeping, not really. I don’t need to, it’s unnecessary. But you taught me to love it. You taught me to love it, but this time, as I close my eyes, I know I’m not going to be waking up. 

  
 I do love sleeping next to you, Sammy. I do love you. Now, you go out and live a good life. For now, I’ll be catching up on all the sleep I missed.

**Author's Note:**

> With that, it's time for me to make like Gabriel and take an eternal nap! Well, not really. Just until school happens tomorrow :(
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed it! Please comment feedback, it helps keep me motivated and helps me know what you guys do and don't like!
> 
> Follow me on Instagram at @archangelica_angelica or on tumblr at innersanctuaries if you want to get in touch or just to watch me shitpost!


End file.
